mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tella (Character profile)
NOTE: While the following content is not considered to be explicit in detail of any dark or more adult scenarios, it does acknowledge and discuss them. BASIC INFORMATION Name: Tella (current full or actual name unknown) Age: 29, Born 4138, (the 46th of Geiter) December 16th (Current year is 4168, August 15th, Mobocan time) Birth home: Country of Nekai, Zone of Mobocan Height: 98% of average female height (ergo 2% shorter). Weight: 99 lbs Nationality: Russian Species: Southdown Sheep BACKSTORY Childhood Tella was born to a middle class family in Nekai. Her family were native to the country, though a minority as the main population was composed of echidnas. Tella had three sisters, two of which were younger than her, and one older named Cecil. Tella’s parents, like most of the public worked as government aids, which is to say her father did. Nekai was highly regulated and restrictive. It did not matter if you were a fairly well-off family—such as Tella’s—or poor. The men worked where the government needed them for however long they were needed. This did not mean constant work, nor did it mean minimal work. It was entirely dependent on what was needed or demanded at the time. One could pay a request fee to have a day off—which most who could afford to did—but Tella’s father was good at his job, and she almost never saw him. The young sheep was well-distracted by the fruit of her father’s labor, however. The women were cared for quite a bit, especially children. From the youngest age to 12, young girls and boys could be seen filling the streets. Then the girls turned 13 and were often pressured into marriage immediately with matured men. Until age 15, they would not return to their roaming of the country, and there were many restrictions on how far you could stray regardless of your sex. Tella was an incredibly blossoming and popular young girl. She was very outspoken and educated. At the same time, she was ignorant to the dark governmental regulations. Her older sister was the cause of this for a good while. Cecil was loose and rebellious. She had fought when young to be free from the young age marrying and bedding, and upon turning 16: she was considered too old to be wed by the public. Thus, Cecil decided to be a scandal: having various sexual relations with just about anyone her age and above. Tella saw her older sister as an inspiration in her younger years, around age 10 through 13. She had no actual understanding of what her sister was doing. She was just told by Cecil that she was rebelling against the government. When Tella matured in her mid-year of 13 years old, she began to gain more attention than her ever-worrying mother wanted. Flailing and flaunting in the streets freely was now replaced by plain clothing and her mother cooping her up for days on end in their house, with the most freedom received being her going to the backyard. Before, Tella would be in the streets, playing with friends, but now that she was at home far more often, she would be the recipient of her mother’s depression flashes. She would find her mother signing papers to the government as to repeatedly disavow Cecil’s actions. Men would come to the house acting quite friendly, but Tella’s mother would meekly attempt to ward them away. Tella soon found out that those men were bachelors who heard that this family had an “of age” woman in the house. Cecil was acting more and more indecent, and Tella’s parents did nothing to stop her at almost any occasion. Very few times would they try to confront her, and every time, it was a fight. Tella’s parents were still Cecil’s beneficiaries, even at age 21 now: something incredibly discouraged in Nekai. Tella became angry at… everyone. She was angry at the government regulations. She was angry that her sister was mistreating her family so much just so that she could do what she wanted. She was angry at her parents for letting Cecil do this. She didn’t say it at the time, but Tella was particularly angry at them for giving so much of their attention to Cecil, even though Tella was the good daughter, doing what she was told. She was well-educated, a virgin at age 14 who they eventually planned to marry off to a young man she knew from her childhood. Then… then one night, Tella was asleep in her room, and she heard glass shattering. She rushed to the living room. Cecil had broken the door after storming outside. Her mother was crying in her father’s arms. Cecil had just confessed that she had gotten pregnant… and she did not tell them until after she chose not to keep the baby. Tella was 15 now. She was at a safer age to roam about the city she lived in. So, she ran. She wanted to just escape the life she was dealing with. She ran for a couple of miles in the night. Nekai was a secure place for most. Crime was almost non-existent. However, if you were a young enough woman—unwed—and there were any roaming at night, there were few that would stand by as someone tried to claim himself a bride. Tella was cornered. She was beyond her permitted boundaries of the city. She couldn’t call for help or the government would discipline her. Before any of the four men surrounding her could do anything, however, one of them asked what she was running from. Tella barely was able to answer them at all, but she managed to inform them that she wanted to get away from her family’s problems. They took her by the arms and told her to come with them. Tella could hardly resist. In fact, she passed out from the fear of what may happen. When she woke, she found herself in a large domed city with a bright blue ceiling sky and a golden road. The Domain The men who had kidnapped Tella were waiting for her to wake up. She didn’t try to run. She didn’t say anything for a good while. They said she was safe, then put a band around her head, and another on her arm. They told her that when she was ready, she would go to the capital building: gesturing to a tall white temple-looking thing in the back, high up on a small hill. Tella didn’t go anywhere for a while. Men and women walked about casually. Tella saw people she only read about in books: reptiles, cats, dogs, and even a gorgeous mouse woman. She was awestruck, but the magic halted for a moment as she saw this man with a woman—near his age—and a young girl—around Tella’s age—walking together. The man kissed the woman on the lips, and the girl on the cheek. Tella came to the darker conclusion first, and asked how the man had two wives. The man informed her that the girl was his daughter. Tella asked why the daughter was not married with her own husband. The man replied that things in the Domain were different from “out there”. Tella walked about for a while. She saw things that confused her. Some of the people appeared to be servants to others, performing any and all tasks, and yet without a single one appearing bothered by their circumstance. They simply stated that they were safe in the Domain, and that everyone was rewarded for their service. Eventually the sheep girl decided she should go to the temple. There, the men from before waited for her. She was led to the middle room where a very handsome echidna man greeted her. His name, was Emit. Tella wanted to know why she was there. Emit explained to her that his Domain was a sanctuary from all countries, where inhibition was only required with free will, and that all other limitations were ridiculous and left behind. He told her that she was brought to see what it was like, and to see if she would like to join in their membership. Tella asked what they would do if she said no. Emit replied that in a week’s time, she would be returned home. Tella spent the entire week prodding Emit with questions about the group. She recalled hearing about this “Emit’s Domain” from school history, that it was a strange sanctioned religion of sorts. Still, the school did not answer all things. Every question had an answer. She asked why there were servants. Emit told her that everyone has a master, and that those on the lower branches serve the higher branches as payment for being in the community. Tella would ask him how they could have slaves, and Emit would tell her that no one was ever harmed unless they desired it, and encouraged her to ask any who were in those positions. She did, and found that they were content. She tried to find some kind of flaw in this community… at least one by her standards, but she found herself agreeing with a lot of this… strangeness. Tella asked if she was going to be a servant to someone. Emit informed her that she would if she wished to join them. Tella was hesitant, but seeing how the people were treated made it seem far less horrible than she once thought. The week was over, and Tella was brought back home, told where she could find members of the Domain for transport. Obviously her family was worried. They thought she was dead, but Tella explained her situation. Tella’s family—including Cecil—were scared of her circumstance. Her parents told her not to go back. This caused Tella to blow up at them. She yelled at them for doing little to nothing about Cecil, but the moment Tella decided to do something independent for herself, they forbid her. Her family tried to explain their concern but Tella would not hear it, especially when Cecil tried to talk her down. She felt contempt for her older sister by now, and while Cecil tried to calmly and casually speak to her like they had when Tella was younger, Tella turned to Cecil with a scowl and told her “Why would I ever want the advice of a parent-dependent whore, who kills her unborn in secret?” Cecil attacked Tella for that, but the two were interrupted by their parents. Tella’s mind was made up. Her parents tried to get a government permit to ban Tella from going back to the Domain, but they were refused. Tella went back to the Emit’s Domain and spent the next year travelling back and forth from there and her home. Cutting Ties Tella was asked who she would prefer to be servant to. She recalled the mouse woman she had seen before. She heard that the mouse was from Gei Si Heir—the super power country—and she seemed incredibly kind. The mouse woman accepted the request, and treated Tella as if she were a daughter… at least… mostly. The woman’s name was Liqin. She was a lone woman who mostly spent time writing books about travels. She had another servant: a male lizard with long white hair. He was handsome and built, and he was only slightly older than Tella, at 18 years old, with Tella being 16. Liqin would often speak privately with the lizard—who was named Parl—while sending Tella to gather things for her, helping to groom her, or sending messages. Liqin made both Parl and Tella exercise regularly, but she made sure Tella’s exercise was very specific. The mouse woman told Tella that she needed to be healthy but not muscular, as having too much muscle at her arms or legs would make her unattractive to others. Tella asked why that would be important, as she was fond of the idea of being stronger, but the more they discussed t, the more Liqin made note of how lovely Tella was, and this only reminded Tella of her past childhood popularity before being cooped up for so long. Tella obeyed, and when she left to visit her family, they were all the more worried. They knew far more about what Liqin was doing. Her parents wouldn’t say it, but Cecil told Tella Liqin wanted her to stay attractive for physical use, and noted that Liqin probably already used Parl for the same thing. Tella informed them that she already knew, and that she did not take issue with it. She returned to the Domain and made a request to Parl. He agreed. In her late days of age 16, Tella lost her virginity to the lizard. One year went by. Tella received a letter from her parents. Cecil had died from a sexually transmitted disease. Tella did not attend the funeral. She didn’t go back to her family for months later before Liqin, having been told by Tella about her family, suggested asking her younger sisters to join the Domain. Tella thought this was a better idea than living in the horridness of Nekai and went to offer them the opportunity. Tella’s parents were there, and they would not have it. They called for the police to remove Tella. They were terrified of her, and sheltered their other children from her. Tella was heartbroken. She did not understand why they would be so against what she wanted. She assumed they did not know better. She went fully to the Domain now. Liqin was disappointed that Tella could not reach her siblings, but she did not rebuke her for it. Tella had a new “family” now, and she wanted to please them. Rising the Ranks Tella learned more and more about the Domain and Emit. She learned how it was there for hundreds of years now, and that Emit himself was a “Wanderer”, a term used for people that came before the age of the Mobocanians (mobians), in our generations. This only made Tella more obsessed with Emit. One could not call what she had toward him as simply love. It was without a doubt an obsession. More years passed, and Tella did everything she could to rise higher in the ranks: to be noticed and seen as worthy to Emit. She rose alongside Parl, and eventually they gained their own servants. Liqin would always be their superior, and Tella respected her, loved her. It did not matter how uncomfortable the request was, Tella soon found that inhibition was the enemy of this community, at least once you come of age. She was not a natural to their preaching… their… “evangelism”. In fact, she hated going through the process. She was terrible at it at first, but Tella wanted nothing more than to show her loyalty and gain Emit’s personal favor. She wanted him specifically. Parl would be her husband of a sort. They were close, and they did talk often. They lived together, raised members together, had servants at their beck and call, but Tella had a mission and that left for little personal relationships, at least any beyond the one she wanted. Liqin left one day to seek more followers. She did not return. She had been killed. Tella was twenty. On that day, when the news came, Liqin had a vacant position. Tella and Parl were promoted once more. Tella offered her condolence for Liqin’s loss. Emit had been close to the mouse. Tella saw them talk with each other, and interact in many other ways. But Emit was not crying. He barely looked upset. Then, shortly after the news and responses came in: after he had promoted Tella and Parl, he requested the sheep woman privately. She did not question this. Tella threw her new position around. She felt like a queen, and this bit her back. She started acting more forceful toward the others, and for this she was disciplined. Tella was forced out alone to the world for a week. She had done this many times before… with others, and with money provided. She hated the rest of Nekai. She could barely stand being out there. When she came back, she was demoted to Parl’s servant. This she didn’t mind. He loved her and she loved him to an extent. She worked more, humbled herself, and by age 22, she was back to her previous position: spreading Emit’s Domain throughout the world. She was taken on a personal trip with Emit to other Domains, to help progress things. This was Tella’s first time outside of Nekai. She saw five different countries, and one of them was an attempt to put a Domain there. They were rejected outright, and almost jailed. They did pick up a young wolf girl named “Zapix” while there, however. She came with them back to the Domain in Nekai. Tella was angry with Gei Si Heir. She wanted to see it more: maybe find anyone that once knew Liqin. She never got that chance. Along Came A Hellborn Age 25. Emit wants a Banshee. Tella was incredibly worried. Tella acted tough when talking with normal people. With Banshee Mobians, that was something different: powerful, and deadly. She said nothing about it, however. She was worried for another reason. Banshees were incredibly attractive to most people, and how could the sheep woman compete with a sound cat, an exotic new creature beyond her abilities? The day came that the Banshee arrived. Tella and Parl were in another room when Emit called them in to see their new servant. Tella was not prepared. For all the danger a Banshee was considered, they were often thought as graceful and even wise creatures. This… this was something else. A brown hybrid with black stripes: part Banshee… part… something else. She had lynx in her, those oversized ears. She was nearly feral with how she talked and acted: constantly bitterly making threats to Tella, Parl, and especially Emit. Her name was Rynk, but they called her “Moon Cat”. Tella was terrified of Rynk, but Emit kept giving lenience to the young hybrid. Fourteen years old, but Tella didn’t care. The first time they met, Rynk risked her own heart exploding to try and kill Emit, and it wasn’t even the first time since Emit had her. Tella knew Emit had a new favorite now. She punished Rynk whenever she could, and kept a close eye on her. No matter what Emit did for Rynk to make her feel at home, the Hellborn didn’t want to be in the Domain. Tella knew where Rynk came from: being hunted down for existing. Tella almost felt bad for her, but she was just being so ungrateful, at least according to Tella. She needed to be taught a lesson. Rynk was dedicated to her fitness. Even at her young age, she was quite fit, and this only made Tella more insecure. This young thing still looked attractive enough with a fit body,, while she was… simply attractive and healthy. So, Tella set up a “trainer” for Rynk. This came in the form of one of the best physical combatants in the Domain. The intent was to beat Rynk into a pulp if he could. Tella wasn’t going to kill her, just break her. Instead, Rynk tore up the “trainer’s” arm. Tella was scared further, and furious. She took out a gun—one of her privileges—and began shooting Rynk at the eyes after subduing her thanks to a special device. Rynk’s body was durable enough to survive, but it left a dent in her eyelids that would take time to heal properly. Road To The Fall Tella had gone too far for Emit. He sent her out from the Domain, permanently. Tella was mortified, spending her first two days away crying alone and starving. Then… she came across some luck. A group of Domain followers living together in a house found her, and recognized her. They brought her in, and she was not about to tell them that she was no longer part of the community. Tella felt ashamed of her actions, but also justified. Part of her thought she was protecting Emit. The rest knew otherwise. She spent some days just being at the house, but she started to get information from those at the house about Emit... and Rynk. The Hellborn was going to be in some gymnastics show… in Nekai. Tella travelled immediately to where this would be. She was in the crowds. If she was kicked out because of this midget, she would find some way to kill her at least… but then Rynk was suddenly gone. She vanished during the show. Everyone looked for her, but Tella was still quite smart… smarter than most gave her credit for. She tracked down the monitor in Rynk’s body. She found where it was last, on a building top: broken by now, but it gave her an indicator, and not too far off… was a Glatorian arena. The Glatorian were a zone hopping country of cultures, and they recruited through combat. This was one of their spots and Tella knew Rynk would use this opportunity. Tella brought one of the monitors with her, a collar that was used on Rynk in the past. She knew she’d need it. Tella managed her way inside, sneaking about or even paying her way through with whatever the people she was staying with had. She found the midget lynx in a bathroom stall. She took her by surprise, placing the collar on her neck, and forcing her to go unconscious. Tella’s first thought was to kill the Hellborn. She could have done that just then. No, she had to somewhere else. She dressed Rynk up a bit in a hoodie, and carried her like her own child out without a second glance. She could drown the hybrid girl… or just find a gun with enough bullets. Tella didn’t know the extent of Banshee Rynk had with healing, but there had to be something. Then… for the first time in years… Tella had a memory flash in her mind. Cecil. And her in her arms was a child… a young girl the size of a very small person, and Tella was holding her in her arms… planning to kill her. So… Rynk woke up… and she was back in the Domain. Tella was allowed back as a member again after capturing Rynk. They were all… happy… but the Glatorian found them. They came crashing down and destroyed most of the Domain. They killed Emit and Rynk escaped with them. Tella looked for survivors. She found Parl, barely holding on. This was her first lover, and first love. He was dying and she couldn’t stop that. She kissed him, and closed his eyes. The Domain had fallen. Fractured Remains Tella kept her hope in the Domain. She tried to continue the Domain’s principals. They had it all on file, and she had the contacts needed. The other Domains hadn’t been hit at the time, so she managed to start keeping people in the group together… at first. Then Nekai had all the Domains removed, as did the other countries. It all came down and Tella was left with the original Domain she came to, and a glass coffin Emit was sealed in at the center where those still loyal came to pay their respects. This went on for three years. Tella found herself having to gain favors with various charity organizations and even underground black market companies. She soon cut ties with this when she realized nothing was improving. All she had was the original Domain and Emit’s grave. The Fate Teller She didn’t know what happened, but one day, Emit’s body was gone. For an entire month, Tella searched. She used whatever resources she had to scour Nekai. No one knew what had happened, which made them all the more confused and terrified when a strange echidna came walking in to the ruined Domain. He had no face, only an orb of a head with tendril like dreadlocks, brown dots on each. His clothing, a strange robe with teeth clinging to his head. Tella was the only one unafraid to approach him, and she knew exactly who this was. Without question as to how, she simply asked what she should do. The man told her to announce his return: the arrival of the Fate Teller. Tella was unnerved but she did not hesitate. She announced to all contacts, and soon, the Domains were starting to appear again. The being raised his hands and the Domain that first collapsed was restored… but different. The golden beauty was replaced by a dark blue. Still, he returned to his temple, and Tella followed. She offered to join privately with him, but he dismissed this. She offered the next day, and he dismissed it. She asked what she should do. The Fate Teller had her write down his new proclamation. He was the Fate Teller: the one who sees the deaths of all. He knows who should die, but he is merciful to those who accept him. No one could destroy them, and those who harmed his people would feel his punishment. The symbol of the Fate Teller was made, and the spreading of his gospel began. Only then, once complete, did he call on Tella to join him privately, and for the first time, she was terrified of who she could not imagine this person not being. She awoke with his mark, as the first permanent member of his new religion. Spreading The faith of the Fate Teller was sent out through Mobocan, and with his power, through the multiverse. Only those approved of would be allowed to join and those who cheated death would be held accountable. Tella felt more powerful than ever before. She would do whatever he needed of her, and found that she had very little restriction for herself. The beliefs of Emit’s Domain were not the same as this one, but inhibition was still a thing of the past. Tella went forward to new worlds, like a Harold as she fancied herself. PERSONALITY Tella is not necessarily power-hungry. She seeks absolute freedom to do as she chooses, and demands respect from those around her. She definitely enjoys being above others, but she does not hold her nose up at being in a position of servitude to aid another. She is temperamental, but usually only when she feels genuinely threatened. Otherwise, she is indifferent, and her actions reflect as such. She has very little sympathy for most people, and is quite observant in various regards. She seeks something, she gets it, and she does not accept no for an answer until she no longer desires it. She feels it is her right. Even so, Tella does have a level of respect for others. She is not a violent person by nature—again usually only when feeling threatened—and is quite self-aware of her lack of physical strength. She prefers to use her words and position to appear commanding over others. There is some softness to Tella. Due to her upbringing in Nekai, she is protective toward children. She also does genuinely have a level of generosity and patience for others. She has issues with this, but her mentality is that it is not her place to dismiss or act bothered by someone without a good reason. Finally, Tella uses her physical attributes when she can. She knows that she is at least moderately attractive, and has no problem using this to do or get what or who she wants. She has become desensitized to such a thing, but she does hold self-dignity in that she does not dress provocatively in public—or at the very least if she does it would only be for someone she respects to a high enough level—finding that, once again, her words and movements can give her a better advantage in those areas. A compromised individual. SKILLS Tella has cultural knowledge from various countries and worlds, and is quite experienced in philosophies. She hates having to bring up who did or said what, however, and often just states the statement made rather than saying who said it. She is experienced with computers to a degree as well, and is quite good at organizing. Tella is physically skilled to some extent. She has learned self-defense if required, but she is no martial arts master. ABILITIES As she is marked by the Fate Teller, Tella can use her mark to control the minds of those who she chooses, but this only occurs if the Fate Teller allows it, and she is not the one in control of the enslaved. Only the Fate Teller controls them. She is simply a vessel in that manner. Tella is highly protected, however. The Fate Teller’s power allows her to heal from any known injury, and that’s if she is actually harmed. If attacked, some means will usually appear to aid her, but this varies. OCCUPATION Fate Teller Tella is the second in command for the Fate Teller, but a Second In Command isn’t needed much. She usually goes about doing what she wills, but her job does require her to spread her beliefs, which she takes no issue with. When needed, she helps to organize. RELATIONSHIPS Emit Obsession is the perfect word for this. Emit is Tella’s idol in many many ways. Like most, he is the main thing she acts for, though in her case it is partly due to a need for replacement from previous influences. Her Family Tella truly thinks little about her family, in the sense that she doesn’t think about them often. She refuses to. That was her previous life she would say, but if you do get her to speak up, she does have bitterness toward Cecil and her parents still. They are dead but her younger sisters are alive. Tella has yet to pursue this knowledge. Parl Tella’s first crush, and first love. While Emit stood above the rest, Parl came second. She saw him as a powerful equal and the two could discuss everything. Parl often kept Tella’s temper at bay and they enjoyed each other’s company many times before he died. Rynk Tella despises Rynk obviously, but she does not act on her chance to attack Rynk. Not only does she believe Rynk will die without her having to take part, but she feels that is the Fate Teller’s place. Category:Villains Category:Mobius United Continuity